


Snowboards and Steamy Shower Action

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Don’t repost to another site, Double Anal Penetration, Injury, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Neck Kissing, Polyamory, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sheith Secret Santa 2020, Shower Sex, Showers, Snowboarding, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kuron (Voltron), Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: When Keith hurts his leg snowboarding, it’s up to sweet and supportive boyfriends Shiro and Kuron to make him feel better.Shower sex is involved.*Written for Sheith Secret Santa 2020.*
Relationships: Keith/Kuron/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuron/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41
Collections: Merry Sheithmas 2020





	Snowboards and Steamy Shower Action

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaDistan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/gifts).



The locker room door burst open, and Keith staggered in, supported on each side by Shiro and Kuron. As he got help off his feet, resting against the nearest bench, Hunk came in behind them, carrying a black snowboard with flames licking the surface.

“You sure you’re gonna be alright, bud?” Hunk asked, propping Keith’s snowboard against the wall.

Grunting, Keith looked down at his aching foot that took the damage of the fall. While spared a nasty twist or break, he knew there would be some delicate bruising.

_‘All to avoid that clumsy newbie. Dumbass.’_

Swallowing his frustration, Keith turned towards Hunk, and managed a tight smile. “Yeah. I’ll be okay, Hunk. Thanks for your help.”

“No problem,” their cheery friend replied, patting Keith on the back. “You just rest up tonight, and I’ll check up tomorrow, okay?” Hunk glanced at Shiro and Kuron, who already began to unzip their matching black jackets. “Take care of him?”

Shiro smiled reassuringly, folding his slush stained clothing into his duffle bag. “Don’t you worry, Hunk. He’s in good hands. Just get yourself home safe.”

“Cool! See you tomorrow, guys!” Hunk whistled, heading out the locker door and leaving the three men alone.

Keith returned to undressing himself, starting with his boots. The first came off easily, while his stiff right foot tensed, making it difficult to slip off. He hissed faintly, trying to persevere through the burning pain beneath the skin.

Running water broke out in the closed off shower area nearby, but Keith continued trying to tug off his mud caked boot.

Warm hands touched his shoulders from behind. Keith glanced up with a smile, recognising who it was without words. “Hey, Shiro.”

Shiro smiled softly. “Hey yourself. Need a little help?”

Pushing down his pride, Keith nodded, gratitude twinkling in his eyes. “Yeah. I’d appreciate it.”

He watched as Shiro walked around the bench and kneeled in front of him, carefully lifting Keith’s foot up and helping to gently slide it off. Once freed from his footwear, Keith smiled warmly, trying to stretch his leg out, only to wince.

“Thanks, Shiro. It’s a little stiff, but I’ll live.”  
  


“I hope so.”

Kuron’s smooth voice came from the entrance to the steaming shower. Wearing only a towel to protect his modesty, his smirk carried suggestion, those intense eyes smouldering with promise.

His white fringe, identical to Shiro’s though much smaller, plastered against his forehead, water droplets dangling from his lashes. Muscles defined by the shine of wetness and light, Kuron knew exactly where Keith and Shiro were very attentive to his appearance.

“Like what you see?” Kuron capped it off with a wink, his thumb tucked into the front of the towel.

Faintly flushed, Shiro rolled his eyes. “So modest.” He turned back to Keith, unable to disguise the embarrassed smile on his face. “Want another hand?”

Keith took Shiro’s hand, slowly getting up from the bench. “I wouldn’t say no… to getting _warming up_.”

Flushed, Shiro tenderly placed an arm around Keith’s waist, guiding him towards the showers, the sound of running water echoing through the tiled room. Beside him, Kuron leaned in, a playful whisper tickling Keith’s ear.

“Hey, Keith Cat. Let me help you out of those things…”

Soft fingers brushed against Keith’s neck, tugging the collar of his winter jacket down. Then, before Keith could react, Kuron’s breath ghosted against his neck. The young man shivered, spinning right into Kuron’s awaiting lips.

Falling towards him, Keith barely registered anything else, except Kuron’s hardened body pressing against him, those possessive hands yanking away that pesky clothing with relative ease, and the ever present sound of trickling water.

Moaning against the other man’s lips, Keith grasped at his broad shoulders. His cold wet clothing began to fall to the floor, leaving him in nothing but his socks. A shiver passed through him as Kuron lifted him into his arms effortlessly, and under the therapeutic stream of water.

Kuron’s kisses were overwhelming, leaving him breathless and dizzy. Parting his lips, Keith invited Kuron in, welcoming him to dominate him completely. Lost in the moment, a hard presence pressed against his back, taking him by surprise. Strong arms reaching around Keith, who broke off the kiss, only to find a now naked Shiro grinding behind him, pinching Kuron’s towel teasingly.

“Come on, Kuron. Don’t hold out on us now.”

Kuron scoffed, his only article covering him falling shamelessly away. “My bad. Ready to join us at last?”

“If Keith wants double the love tonight.” Shiro rested his chin against Keith’s shoulder, cuddling him affectionately from behind. “You up for that, Starlight?”

Brushing his cheek against Shiro, Keith bucked backwards into his lover who purred delightfully. “Of course I do! Don’t you dare hold out on us, Shiro.”

Resting hands on Keith’s hips, Shiro’s needy little moan rumbled from deep inside his chest. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Nothing could keep me from you, Keith.”

Without warning, Kuron’s mouth crushed against Keith, large hands cupping his boyfriend’s cheeks, while Shiro latched onto the unsuspecting man’s neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Keith moaned, resting back against Shiro’s chest, rocking needily between the two men sandwiching him in. Heaving pants and moans rose in the steamy shower room, drowning out the trickling water above them.

Edging ever closer, Keith dragged his nails down Kuron’s back, causing him to moan against his lips. Pleasure sparked deep inside him, driving Keith wild. He broke away, growling with want, half laden eyes _burning_ into Kuron’s dark pools of desire.

“Come on,” Keith hissed, growing impatient. “Don’t… _ngh_... keep a guy waiting.”

Shiro and Kuron shot amused smiles at each other, then got to work taking care of their beautiful boyfriend.

From behind, Keith felt himself lifted in Shiro’s arms, only to be prodded by the other man’s weeping tip. He managed a smirk of anticipation, shivering eagerly at the promise of something large filling him up.

“What’re you waiting for? _Do it._ ”

Shiro chuckled softly against Keith’s earlobe. “Heh, so impatient, Starlight.” 

As Kuron nibbled at Keith’s neck, Shiro positioned himself, then ever so slowly pushed in. Keith cried out, clutching at Kuron’s back before reclining back into Shiro.

_“Ah-”_

Tensing with every inch inside him filled, Keith would have buckled if not for his two lovers holding him up. Shiro’s loving kisses on his neck eased him gently in, as Kuron nestled in, lifting Keith’s leg to secure it around his waist.

Keith's other leg, still tender from the tumble, dangled helplessly.

Shiro grunted, burying his face and muffling his moans against Keith’s shoulder. He relished the hot heat tensing around him, drawing him further in. “ _God, Keith_ ,” he whined, pressing his fingers against the young man’s quivering thighs. “You feel _so good_ around me..l”

“You’re such a good boy, Keith,” Kuron murmured, spellbound by the sight of their flushed expression. “Think you can handle room for one more?”

Licking his lips, chest heaving, Keith snatched Kuron’s dog tags, tugging him close. “ _Try me._ ”

Impressed by the challenge, Kuron grinned. “Sure thing, _Keith_.”

Finally, Kuron joined Shiro, pushed inside Keith’s already taken entrance, intoxicated by the sight of Keith mumbling incoherently, throwing his head back and trembling.

“ _Oh, Keith._ ” Shiro panted hard near Keith’s ear, his voice breathless. “You take us both so well.”

With a nod of the head, Keith encouraged them to _move_. The two men obeyed, rhythmically rocking inside the warmth of Keith’s body, their own arousals rubbing together eagerly.

As the shower water danced around them, Keith happily took them both, one hand still latched around Kuron’s chain and the other tugging at Shiro’s slick hair. A symphony of pleasure crescendoed in the tiled paradise, hitched moans and hard breathing flowing together in their private space.

Every thrust challenged Keith, but he embraced the love of the two men that meant everything to him. He never felt empty with their passion and undying devotion, his heart swelling with tenderness.

Shiro and Kuron always held him up, supporting him and showering him with unconditional, unwavering love.

_‘I love them…_

_I love them so much, I… I…’_

Suddenly, Keith’s entire body tensed uncontrollably, letting out a startled scream of ecstasy until finally, he arched back, spilling his pent up pleasure against Kuron’s chest. The two men watched in wonder, witnessing Keith come undone by them.

“ _God_ , Keith,” Kuron groaned, swiftly reaching his limit. “You’re _so perfect_ …”

“Yeah,” Shiro panted, quickening his thrusts until they lost all natural rhythm. “So, _so good…_ I can’t…”

Absolutely spent, all Keith could do was listen to their moans and streams of affection, feeling their movement grow erratic until finally, a burst of warmth pooled inside him.

He felt their intimate loss, then their warm embrace as they slowly slumped to the floor. Heavy arms held Keith close, a strong heartbeat pounding from inside Shiro’s chest.

Kuron leaned close, his fingers threading through Keith’s wet hair, while pressing his lips softly against Shiro’s own in a brief kiss.

“That’s one way to warm up,” Shiro laughed lightly, stroking Kuron’s jaw softly before returning his attention to a panting Keith. “Still with us, baby?”

After a moment, Keith cracked an eye open, finding his two boyfriends smiling sweetly at him. He let out a grunt, then raised his head, smirking satisfyingly. “Yep… Guess you two… can keep up. Good to know.”

Shiro and Kuron chuckled, then the former reached up the wall and turned the water off, only the lingering remains of stubborn droplets plopping onto the shower floor.

“It’s getting late,” Shiro said, flicking his drenched fringe from his face. “Wanna head back before we get locked in?”

“Sure thing,” Keith answered, slowly sitting up and grinning. “There’s always round two later, and I think I’ll be ready to take the lead. If you can handle me?”

Amazed by the determination of their younger lover, injured foot be damned, Shiro and Kuron exchanged knowing smiles at what would come that night.

”For you, Keith, anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sashadistan as part of Sheith Secret Santa, who asked for a NSFW gift with polyamorous Kurosheith. I went for the niche sports AU prompt, which wasn’t a huge part of the story, but added a little backdrop to the fic. Since it’s winter, I thought about the gang as awesome snowboarders and it just kind of stuck.
> 
> Getting to bring Kuron into the relationship was fun, and he deserves some love too! I tried to write them being in a sweet, tender, versatile relationship where the love they have for each other is just undeniable.
> 
> I also think the title kind of speaks for itself. 😋
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 🖤❤️🖤


End file.
